


2011

by Whedonista93



Series: Lady P [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: “Have I mentioned I hate the desert?”
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Darcy Lewis
Series: Lady P [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831132
Comments: 13
Kudos: 298





	1. March 2011

“New Mexico, huh?” Tony grins.

Darcy nods absently, painting her nails as they video chat. “Have I mentioned I hate the desert?”

“A few times. You could’ve stayed in New York, Madame President.”

Darcy snorts and rolls her eyes. “My V.P. can handle R&D for a few months. No way in hell was I trusting Janey to an intern when she was gonna be this far away.” She glances out the window of their makeshift lab. “The stars are beautiful here, though.”


	2. May 2011

“Do you believe in gods?” Darcy asks in lieu of greeting.

Tony pulls his phone away from his ear, shooting it a confused expression as if his wife could see it, then puts it back to his ear. “What? Is this about that guy you posted a picture of?”

Darcy hums something vaguely affirmative. “He claims to be the Norse god of thunder.”

“But?”

“But I tazed him and he went down like a sack of potatoes.”

Tony laughs. “That’s my girl.”


End file.
